Talk:Library ghost
Fright Face, where's a pic? 21:33, 3 March 2009 (UTC) I can get a cap when i get home... or I can rip a short video of that scene & throw it on youtube. --DaveFrehley 21:40, 3 March 2009 (UTC) A Screencap would really be cool. I never watched Fright Night. Devilmanozzy 22:07, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Azetlor and Edmund I believe in the Game Edmund Hoover was Azetlor; turned into a demi-god at death for his dedicated years of service to Gozer.-- 22:06, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :What does this have to do with Library ghost? go to the talk page on Azetlor the Destroyer. Devilmanozzy 22:23, 1 July 2009 (UTC) This article looks messy now, looks we need to refine this. The game information has pretty much taken over the article. Also, there is too many headlines. I suggest instead using bold "Yes" and ----. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:57, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :Looks good. The only thing I'll change is 'Development' should be its own section as it's more Behind the Scenes Movie information. :I've noticed that for The Video Game bosses, more so the entities that were pre-existing from appearances in the Movie, such as the Library Ghost are going to need a different format than the one I've been using so far. I like the one you used for this page, and if it's alright with you, I'll use it for these special cases. Mrmichaelt 02:50, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Time for a revisit LibraryghostArchivesbiopicture.png|Image of Eleanor Twitty in the newspaper Archives WinstonArchives01.png|A Screen cap (1) of a Newspaper Winston is reading WinstonArchives01edit.png|A Screen cap (1) of a Newspaper Winston is reading (Edited to try to bring text out to read better) WinstonArchives02.png|A Screen cap (2) of a Newspaper Winston is reading WinstonArchives02edit.png|A Screen cap (2) of a Newspaper Winston is reading (Edited to try to bring text out to read better) WinstonArchives03.png|A Screen cap (3) of a Newspaper Winston is reading WinstonArchives03edit.png|A Screen cap (3) of a Newspaper Winston is reading (Edited to try to bring text out to read better) WinstonArchives04.png|A Screen cap (4) of a Newspaper Winston is reading WinstonArchives04edit.png|A Screen cap (4) of a Newspaper Winston is reading (Edited to try to bring text out to read better) WinstonArchives05.png|A Screen cap (5) of a Newspaper Winston is reading WinstonArchives05edit.png|A Screen cap (5) of a Newspaper Winston is reading (Edited to try to bring text out to read better) WinstonArchives06.png|A Screen cap (6) of a Newspaper Winston is reading WinstonArchives06edit.png|A Screen cap (6) of a Newspaper Winston is reading (Edited to try to bring text out to read better) :I don't know how much good this info is to work from, but history accounts show more Librarians were killed besides Eleanor Twitty. I'll try to screen cap the rest of these newspaper clips tomorrow. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:53, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Looks like some good bits to add to both. ::1) The first article has a good add for Azetlor. Pretty neat the first sentence references the Spanish-American War (1898). Then it lists he had a rival collector but I couldn't completely spell out his last name: Jedediah As...and then we know Hoover was engaged to Tillie Wooten to get her father, George S. Wooten's collection. Then we can assume she died mysteriously. I'll add these to Azetlor's article tonight. ::2) This I will add to Library ghost's article tonight and the timelines: "Fifth woman to go missing under mysterious circumstances this year" Mrmichaelt 07:28, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Got two more of them up. Maybe in the next hour I'll get the last two up. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:00, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::All 6 paper articles screen capped now. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:10, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::Next to Hoover's article, on the right, does the Art Conference article date on the first line look like May 16th? If so, we could assume he was executed on that day, too. Mrmichaelt 05:44, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::::May 10th is what I see. I went ahead and did a second edit to try to bring it out more. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 21:07, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Eureka, dude! That does look like May 10th with the new closeup. And we know from P.K.E. scans that Twitty disappeared in March 1924 then in a 2 month span that Detective Sergeant found the bodies and arrested Hoover who was then executed. So it seems likely this was May 10, 1924. Just to be sure, I searched for 1924 newspaper articles and these two show that an article starts with the city, sometimes a state abbreviation, month, and day. Article Example and Article Example 2 :::::::Then looking at historical executions in New York in the 1920s, they all took place on a Thursday. So it appears that Hoover was executed before dawn (the article says that much) on May 8th then the article came out on Saturday, the 10th? Mrmichaelt 01:55, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::There is a slight chance that the guys that did the video game just were not aware of the thursday being execution day. Gotta give them a break there. More than likely it is May 10, 1924 that it took place then. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:25, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Yeah, good call. I will add the date to Azetlor's article and the timeline pages, accordingly. That was fun and informing revisit to The Video Game. Mrmichaelt 02:43, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Rename Library ghost? Earlier today B1bl1kal tried to rename it Library Ghost ("G" in caps). I wonder if its time to discuss this more openly. Personally, while the credits (link) are to me official, but they generalize names of characters. I for one say it is a good debate for the name of this one, cause we all know cause of the game that she was more than a general "library ghost" and really was a Librarian ghost, or we could even go by Eleanor Twitty or The Grey Lady. But in any case, the reason I want this debated through is cause every time you rename something like this, there are tons of links to be changed with it. Discussions like this need to be debate just because of the scale of work it takes to fix links. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:16, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :There is already a redirect in place for 2 of the other 5 names for this entity. I don't see why we don't just do redirects for them all. That takes care of any name issues. I prefer that over any rename. If we had to rename it, it should be Gray Lady since that's the most unique and least generic name for the entity. It's the name noted within the Tobin entry on the Realistic Version. Eleanor Twitty is simply the name when she was alive. That doesn't necessarily connote she goes by that identity anymore whereas Ivo Shandor was clearly in control of his faculties and was still operating as Ivo Shandor whereas Twitty showed no evidence of being Twitty anymore, just stuck in a repetitious loop finally broken by the Ghostbusters (idk, does that make sense?). Mrmichaelt 05:33, December 5, 2011 (UTC) ::In the case of the Library ghost, I'm quite happy with the name. it is the most known of names. We never know til the third movie if the video game will remain canon, which is quite frustrating but true. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:34, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :::True. It is the most well known name. And not every fan played the game. Not looking to derail but I remember Aykroyd admitted TVG would be canon and referenced in the third movie. I'm pretty sure its on the GB3 page but it was this or last year. But I guess we won't know for sure until we've seen it. Mrmichaelt 06:52, December 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::It is Harold that said the stuff that suggests it wont be. Dan is the mother of the Ghostbusters franchise and Harold is the father, based on how they act. I put a lot more faith in Harolds comments than Dans. Harold never claimed it was canon anyway I've seen yet, and Dan may have, but he says are lot of things that end up not happening. Gotta admit it, he does. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:30, December 5, 2011 (UTC)